Andromeda Tonks
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Fourteen chapters about Andromeda's obscure life. Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).
1. BellatrixAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: "I'm not afraid of you." / "But you really, really should be."** _ **(Once Upon a Time)**_

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Andromeda**

* * *

She was pushed roughly against the cold stone wall, taking the breath from her lungs. It was too dark for her to see her attacker, but she knew in the way the person held her firmly. Her heart accelerated and her breath quicken as those hands that kept her still move. One to tilt her head up to look at who the person was and the other to trail down to her most intimate parts. A string of words echoed in her mind as her sister kissed her.

 _Wrong._

 _Sick._

 ** _Disgusting._**

Andromeda gasped loudly as Bellatrix bite her lip hard enough to draw blood. The wound stung and it caused Andromeda to whimper at the pain that Bellatrix had afflicted. This caused Bellatrix to pull back and stare deep into her eyes.

"Are you afraid?" Bellatrix purred, as she wiped away the blood with her thumb.

"I'm never afraid of you," Andromeda answered.

There was a pause and Andi could feel Bellatrix smirking.

"Well you really, really should be."


	2. NarcissaAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **"Rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl." (Orange is the New Black)**

* * *

Andromeda looked up at the sound of her door opening, it was her younger sister, Narcissa, who had stormed into the room. She watched as the blonde threw herself into her chair in the far corner.

"What's wrong now?" Andromeda sighed, turning to face her.

"Bellatrix, that's wrong!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Why you didn't tell me there were bloody rules?"

"I didn't think I needed to. But here's rule number one. Don't ever fall in love with a straight girl," Andromeda told her younger sister.

"Is that it?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

Andromeda nodded, "That's the only one."

"Then why didn't Bella just tell me that?"

"What would have been the fun of that? You know how Bella is, it was more entertaining to piss you off."

Narcissa huffed and looked away, before realization hit her, "Marlene McKinnon isn't gay?"

Andromeda giggled, shaking her head, "Nope."

"Damnit!"


	3. SiriusAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Seven: "I ran into [insert name] in the hallway without his/her underwear on. P.S - congratulations." (Sex & the City)**

* * *

Sirius held back laughter as a very embarrassed, very naked Ted Tonks rushed out of Andromeda's apartment. He shook his head in amusement as he couldn't wait to tease her about this, before continuing his way to her place. When he had knocked on the door, Andromeda opened the door with bedhead even though it was two o'clock in the afternoon.

"I ran into Ted Tonks in the hallway without his underwear on. P.S - congratulations." Sirius said casually, with a knowing smirk.

Andromeda blushed furiously, "I knew he should've gone out the window."

She was met with a barking laugh.


	4. RegulusAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Nine: "Alright, well I'm going to go now." / "I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" / "Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it." (The Most Popular Girl In School)**

* * *

Regulus had the horrible habit to ramble on and on about nothing at all when he was nervous. But this time Andromeda couldn't figure out what he was nervous about. After all she was pretty excited when she had turned eighteen, she had became a legal adult in the Wizarding World and she chose to run away with Ted. She stared at her little cousin tiredly, before giving up completely to understand what he was trying to tell her. Andi got up from her seat, causing Regulus to stop.

"Alright, well I'm going to go now." Andromeda said.

"I'm sorry. Was I not just in the middle of a story?" Regulus looked startled and even a little disappointed.

"Yeah, but I wasn't really interested in it."

Years later, Andromeda wished she actually paid attention to what Regulus was trying to tell her.


	5. RabastanAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Two: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" / "How about quarter to never?" (The Vampire Diaries)**

 **Pairing: Rabastan/Andromeda**

* * *

During Andromeda's fifth year Rabastan Lestrange had tried desperately to get with her. But she wanted nothing to do with him, because he was cruel to to anybody that wasn't a pureblood and he was too arrogant for her liking. Narcissa had suggested that Andi should at least give him a chance, before judging so harshly, maybe he acted like that in public for appearance. Andromeda was doubtful, but decided to take up the idea. The next day he had asked her on a date, and she agreed. The date went horrible once Andi realized that Rabastan was truly an arrogant, narcissistic bastard. It took her entire willpower not to dump her drink over his head. After all she was raised to never cause a scene. Once the date was over the prick had the nerve to ask: "I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?"

Andromeda blinked once, thinking that she heard wrong but saw that he was serious.

"How about a quarter to never?" Andromeda answered coolly, before storming away.


	6. DruellaAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompts: Day 5:** **"Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." (Sherlock)**

* * *

Andromeda knew that she was in trouble, the moment she helped that Muggleborn up from the ground. The Noble Ancient House of Black didn't associate with anything below pureblood standards or even touch them. It was thought to bring down the value of the person, and the Black family couldn't afford one their girls go down on their value, when they really didn't have a value to begin with. Or at least that's what Druella says to Andromeda since she was the imperfect daughter.

"I didn't think that-"

 _Smack!_

"Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street." Druella hissed at the little girl, before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her away from the scene.


	7. CygnusAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)\**

 **Prompt:** **Day Twelve: "You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." (True Blood)**

* * *

"You don't know me that well. My angry face and my happy face are the same." Cygnus said through grit teeth. "And I'm very, _very_ angry."

Andromeda swallowed hard as she looked into her father's cold, unforgiving eyes. She cursed Bellatrix for writing home, and telling father about her association with a particular Muggleborn. Bella had honestly thought that she was helping Andromeda see sense in what she was doing. That her relationship with Ted Tonks, was a mistake. Andi watched as he folded his sleeves up to his elbows and she tried mentally and physically to prepare herself from the upcoming slap.

"I will not have you dragging the Black's name." Cygnus told her sternly, as he made his way towards her.


	8. EmmelineAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Fourteen: "I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." (My Mad Fat Diary)**

* * *

"I'd shag him until there was nothing left, just a pair of glasses and a damp patch." Emmeline said causally, as she sat down beside Andromeda.

"Who?" Andi asked, looking up from her book.

The other girl turned to her and gave her a sly grin, her cheeks slightly flushed, "Your cousin, Sirius."

Andromeda wrinkled her nose in disgust, "And why on earth are you telling me this? As you've pointed this is my cousin."

"Because you Blacks are amazing at sex." Emmeline sighed happily.

"You and Regulus went at it again?!"

"And Narcissa...and Bellatrix-"

"Do not expect me to sleep with you." Andromeda warned.

Emmeline erupted into laughter, "Wasn't even thinking about it."


	9. MollyAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Four: "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." (Criminal Minds)**

* * *

When Andromeda had gotten a note from Molly, she really didn't know what she was expecting. The letter itself sounded and looked like she was distress, and Andi wasn't the one to let her friends be in such a state. So when she arrived at the Burrow, she was little confused as to why Molly Weasley was cooking.

"Molly, dear, what's going on?" Andromeda asked cautiously, as the redhead worked furiously at the stove.

"My son, Ronald Bilius Weasley, decided to take the car and fly all the way to Hogwarts!" Molly exclaimed, causing Andromeda to flinch.

"That was your car in the newspaper?"

"Yes! How dare he be so reckless?! Have I taught him nothing?" Molly continued, throwing the pan down. "He and Harry could've die and Arthur has to face inquiry at work!"

"Then what are you doing here in the kitchen?"

"I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." Molly explained, "Now are you going to help me or not?"


	10. LuciusAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Eight: "[insert name], master of the two-hour female orgasm." (GTA V)**

* * *

Andromeda peaked from behind a library aisle at the mention of Narcissa's name.

"She's actually stupid enough to believe that Lucius is faithful to her." A girl was saying.

"I guess she hasn't heard of his reputation. Lucius Malfoy, master of the two-hour female orgasm." The other girl giggled.

Andromeda frowned at this before heading to Bellatrix, to talk about what she had heard.

"Well they're right you know," Bellatrix said, not really caring about the situation. "They're only merely engaged and he's free to do whatever he pleases, until their marriage night. It's called practice for husband. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Andromeda repeated in disbelief. "Narcissa's is in love with him! This would break her heart."

"She's thirteen, what can she possible know about love?"

"More than you!" Andromeda snapped.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her, "Hey don't start with me. Your putting her in a disadvantage for trying to baby her."

Instead coming up with something to say to Bella, Andromeda turned around and stormed away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

But Andromeda had already turned the corner.

* * *

Lucius was slammed into hard against the wall, after coming back from the Qudditch field. He was already tired and sore from practice and wasn't in the mood for this. Malfoy had started to open his mouth to badmouth the culprit, when he realized that it was Andromeda Black.

"If any word of Lucius, master of the two-hour female orgasm have come to my ears again, I'll make sure that's impossible for you to keep that reputation." Andromeda said, causing Lucius to wince at the thought.

"Understood?"

"Clearly."

Andromeda smiled at him sweetly, "Nice talking to you."


	11. NymphadoraAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Ten: "I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing." (My Mad Fat Diary)**

* * *

On the far right of the Tonks' residents was a small pond, that most of the ducks lived in. Their schedule consisted of them swimming around in the small pond, before waddling around the neighbor, before resigning back to the pond where they awaited food to come. At that time a small child that always changed her colors into bright pink or mucky brown would come with a loaf a bread and throw pieces to it. She even had taken the time to name each and every one of them. This had fascinated the child's mother, only because that was the only thing that the child did that calmed her. One day, the mother decided to join in on the routine.

"Come on, Jesse, you're the only that haven't ate." The seven old said. "What's wrong you had a bad day?"

The duck that she was speaking to was the smallest of the bunch and strips of white everywhere. He (or she) had refused to take any of the bread that the girl threw to it. Instead it had allowed its' siblings to take and wait greedily for the girl to throw more.

"No! No more for you three!" The girl said sternly, "Come on Jesse."

When the duck wouldn't budge, the little girl sighed before waddling into the pond.

"Nymphadora!" The mother exclaimed.

"Jesse has to eat mommy." Nymphadora protest, as she held out her hand to the duck.

Surely enough, the duck ate the bread in the girl's hand and she beamed. Andromeda's initial anger at the girl vanished, and she smiled despise herself. As the two head home Andromeda asked the question why did she liked ducks so much.

"I like watching ducks, feeding the ducks. I find ducks very relaxing."


	12. TedAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars: Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt:** **Day Eleven: "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan." / "Well, no one's perfect." (The Vampire Diaries)**

* * *

Andromeda and Ted Tonks were cuddling in bed, after finally putting a stubborn Nymphadora to sleep. It was moment like these that Andromeda cherish, now having to start over with her life. She tried not to think about her life before Ted, when had been her and her sisters and talking about dreams that they knew would never happen. But hers had, she had dreamed of leaving behind the prejudiced ways of the Black Family and become free. True the rest of her dream was bring Bellatrix and Narcissa with her, but the Dark Lord and their parents had worked their way through Bellatrix's heart and mind and Narcissa couldn't dare dream of taking Draco away from his father. So Andromeda was left with Ted. And she was content with that. Andi was completely fine with having just Ted and Nymphadora and creating more happy memories than sad.

"I love you." She murmured, kissing his lips in a loving way.

Ted chuckled, "You once told me that calling me 'Satan' was an insult to Satan."

Andromeda rolled her eyes, and playfully hit his arm. "Well, no one's perfect. And besides I said that during the time I was in labor."

"It still hurt."

"You're such a big teddy bear."

"I'm _your_ teddy bear."


	13. TeddyAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Thirteen: "I don't run from monsters. They run from me." _(Once Upon a Time)_**

* * *

When Teddy Lupin was younger, he always had the habit of running into Andromeda's room. It was always during a thunderstorm that he would do this, he had been so convinced that this was the only time the monsters would come and try to snatch him away. She hadn't mind that he did this, because she knew that it was a phrase and that it had happened many times with Narcissa and Nymphadora.

"Grandma, why aren't you scared of the thunderstorms?" Teddy asked, one night. "Aren't you scared that the monsters will come and get you?"

"Ah, well you see, I don't run away from monsters. They run from me." Andromeda answered.

When the next storm had came around, Teddy didn't run into her room this time. This had concerned Andi slightly, and she went to go into Teddy's room to check on him. She had found him under his bed holding onto his stuff wolf, as if it was his guardian.

"What are you doing under there?" Andromeda asked, trying to hide her amusement.

"I wanted to be as brave as Grandma!" Teddy said, "but then I got scared and hid under the bed."

"I see that, now come here."

Once Andromeda was able to coax Teddy from under the bed, she had lead him into her room. "You're still growing Teddy, but one day you'll be even braver than me."


	14. AlphardAndromeda

**Written for 2 Week Drabble Wars:** **Main Attraction ft. Dialogue Prompts**

 **On Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Prompt: Day Six:** **"We need to talk." / "Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." (True Blood)**

* * *

Andromeda took a deep breathe, before knocking onto her Uncle Alphard's door. There was a moment of silence, before a gruffly voice told her to come in. Unsurprisingly, Alphard was drinking Fire Whiskey all while smoking a cigarette. He had once told his nieces and nephews that was ward away the evil-spirits that lurked around the house, referring to his brother and sister, Cygnus and Walburga. They hated that he used muggle things and Cygnus didn't the word knowing that he had a drunkard brother who lounged around speaking of nonsense and other things. Uncle Alphard had been their getaway from the cruelness of the Black Family, and Andromeda wondered if he'll help her one more time in the scheme of things.

"Uncle Alphard, we need to talk."

"Don't say that. When women say that, everything goes black, and I wake up surrounded by body parts." He said, his words slurring slightly.

This caused Andromeda to hesitate, after all Alphard was drunk enough that he could accidentally pull that enough.

"I'm only messing with you dear, now what is troubling Andi?" Alphard asked.

"I was wondering if could give me money."

"Whatever for?"

"I'm leaving. For good."

Alphard looked up at her alarm, "Andromeda! Why do you want to run away? I thought you were happy here."

Andromeda laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "Nobody can be truly happy here. Uncle, you must understand that I can't go down the same path that Bellatrix has went and the one that Narcissa would soon be walking. I don't want to be trap here."

Alphard sighed as he got up, "I should have known that this day would come. You have more courage than I did child, I wish I did the same thing that you're doing. Alas I can do one thing right, before I die."

Andromeda felt tears well in her eyes, as she forced a smile. "Thank you Uncle."


End file.
